Taking Action
by spiritmind675
Summary: Sequel to Final Choice! Danny's finally telling Vlad his choice. But will the older hybrid believe him? Not at first, but when the teen seems actually desperate for his help he takes him in. What happens next? I don't even know...so rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I've decided to continue with this-mainly because of a review left by _HermyStar_, who really seemd to like Final Choice. So ever since I got that review I've been thinking, and now, here it is, the sequal/second chapter of Final Choice. So if you don't understand this, you may want to go read that first!**

* * *

Okay, it's been about a week since I made my choice. Nearly seven days since I decided to join my arch enemy. _Former_ enemy now I suppose. Don't get me wrong, I'm sticking to this decision, but it's still a hard concept to wrap my mind around. One of those things easier said than done I suppose.

Glancing out my window I see him fly past again. He showed up the other day, but hasn't bothered to stop by here and bother me, or my family. Strange. I sighed; I guess it was now or never, if I didn't at least try to talk to him, I probably never would.

So with that in mind I changed in to Phantom, and flew out my window after him. I paused a few feet behind him, "Looking for something?" I asked loudly.

Startled, Vlad whirled around, glaring, "And if I am?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I could help?" it took a lot of will power not to shoot at him; old habits die hard I guess. But I've made my decision, which meant that acting civil around the fruitloop- _Vlad_ was included.

He paused, watching me for a moment. I didn't like it, at least talking was _doing_ something, but the silence was just unnerving. I guess he decided I could be of use because he finally said, "Not something, some_one_."

"Not my mom is it?" I glared, "Oh dad?" what? I couldn't help it.

He smirked in his usual irritating way, "Not today, I'm afraid. I need to find a ghost girl named Mary Sue."

"Mary Sue...?" I asked; please tell me this wasn't another stupid plan of his.

"Yes...You've seen her?" he asked, obviously trying to act like he didn't care and failing at it.

I shrugged, "Sure, Walker arrested her though. Why?"

Vlad sighed, "Then she's long gone by now." he muttered, more to himself than to me.

"And you care about that why?" I asked curiously.

"She was another...prototype-" he began to explain.

"You mean clone." I interrupted, frowning.

He glared for a minute, then continued, "Yes, and another failure at that."

"How so? And how was she my clone when-?"

"I'll get to that." he interrupted, waiting until I sighed then nodded before going on, "She was one of the better clones admittedly, seemed perfect. Thus I named her Mary Sue. A mistake on my part, for when she found out what that name meant, she took it to heart. Believed she was perfect, didn't need help, could trick you herself." he rolled his eyes.

"And the blonde hair? She didn't even look that much like me." I pointed out.

Now he sighed, the look on his face making it clear he'd rather not say, "She bleached it." he muttered, grimacing.

I couldn't hold back a smile, "Black hair not popular with Sues?" I asked, smiling.

I guess the smile came out more of smirk, and my tone more smug than amused, because I received yet another glare.

After a moment he smiled again, "Yes, I suppose she must've been your clone after all. If you two could come to that same conclusion well..." he shrugged, smirking _again_ as he insulted me.

No wonder I'm having so much trouble talking to him.

"I am _not_ that self centered or anything like her!" I snapped, then added, "You're just a failure." Nice Fenton, why can't I just _tell_ him? Why am I stalling?!

"Oh am I now?" the smile faded and a magenta energy crackled around his hands. Obviously I'd pushed it too far.

I sighed; this was _not_ going like I'd hoped it would, and if I didn't knock it off and get to the point I'd ruin my chances on getting help. "No," I forced myself to say, "You've actually won this time." I hated saying that. Even though I was dead set on going through with this, I still wasn't quite over all that he'd done. Still not quite used to the idea that he was right. That I _needed_ his help.

"What?" he asked, warily, and with good reason. I'd never exactly given him a reason to trust me.

"You were right...I can't handle this anymore, can't be the hero..." I muttered, turning away. It killed me to admit this, that I was dropping the purpose I'd given myself. Shaking my head slightly I continued, "I didn't come to fight today. I came to ask if..." I had to pause; this was much harder than I'd thought it would be.

"If...?" he repeated cautiously, waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breathe, "If that offer, from when we first met, is still open?"

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I never planned on posting a full fledge fic unless I had it all planned out. But I simply couldn't help myself! So please forgive me if it takes a while to update! Hopefully it won't be a whole year this time! Please review! Thanks again to _HermyStar_ for inspiring this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long!!! I got stuck and I still don't really like it but it's all I have right now!!! Btw-just as I started to post this, it nearly got deleted!! O.O**

* * *

"To join me?" I asked warily.

Without turning around the teen nodded wordlessly.

"And just _what_-may I ask-lead you to this, hmm?"

Daniel sighed, "I told you...I can't be the hero anymore..."

So he was tired of hero life? It had finally beaten him down had it? He was willing to give up what he had here and come to me for help? It was too good to be true. _Far_ too good.

The boy had always been so stubborn, had always venomously reused all offers before. The only other time he had done something like this had been a ruse to get me to drop my guard. Something I regretfully say I fell for.

Well not again.

"So you just expect _me_ to believe that out of the blue you're dropping the heroics, that you _want_ to join me? That you're prepared to give up your family-namely your _father_?" I demanded, anger growing with each word. How _dare_ he have the audacity to try and trick me? To purposely _toy_ with me?

He turned around, catching my tone, and frowned, "I didn't mean it like _that_..." he muttered.

"Right, then tell me Daniel, what did you mean?" I asked sarcastically, almost not wanting to even stay and see what he would do. Almost, he'd struck a nerve, I'll admit I was curious to see what he'd say, if he'd slip. And if he did, well, I was in no mood for his games.

"I just...I need help." he briefly looked up, icy blue eyes displaying the obvious distaste he had for those words, "And you're the only one who can help..." he looked away again, "Who...understands..."

I could feel my lips curling in to a smirk as I regarded him coldly. "Bravo Daniel. That was nearly _believable_." I was mildly impressed he put some effort in to the 'helpless and alone' act, but that's all it was, an _act_. The oldest trick in the book, and I refused to fall for it.

"It's _true_!" he yelled, looking frustrated.

"My boy if that was the case you wouldn't be so hostile. You'd have better reasons than 'I just need help'. You've never needed help before; you've worked _so_ hard to prove that. "I said calmly, crossing my arms. _Why now?_ That was the question, after all he's been able to do, and-I'll admit-how well he's gotten along without any help from me, why the sudden change? That was the flaw in his little charade. There was no _reason_ for him to be asking for help from me.

"What's wrong fruitloop, thought you'd be jumping for joy at this kinda news." he snapped, eyes glowing.

"My my don't you have an ego." I shook my head, amused as emerald ecto energy encased his now clenched hands.

"Do _not_." he growled, either not noticing or not caring how childish that sounded.

* * *

_**P.O.V Switch**_

Wow that sounded stupid, but what can I say? I wasn't thinking straight, I mean, he didn't believe me in the _slightest_. He completely disregarded what I said, not even realizing how hard it'd been to say it in the first place.

"As much as I'd love to continue this riveting discussion, I'm afraid I've better things to do." he said, interrupting my thoughts.

He turned and began to fly away, and I lost what little calm I had left.

I shot after him, passing him and blocking his way, "Too bad." I spat, "You're not leaving until you hear me out."

"I don't have time for this boy." he growled and before I could respond he lifted his hand, glowing magenta once more, and blasted me out of the air.

* * *

**A/N: It's lame I know-I'm sorry!!! It'll get better though! Reviews would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here it is!! Thanks sooo much to deadlydaisy8o8 for the idea!! It's really helping!!! For the record I didn't really edit it...but it seems fine and I figured I owed an update^_^ But I may go back and fix it a bit if it needs it! **

**

* * *

**

You'd think that while falling out of the sky I'd try and right myself-or better yet-go intangible. But neither of those thoughts occurred to me-so I ended up hurtling into the side of a building. And it gets better-because I then fell to the ground.

"_Ow_..." I groaned as I stood up, hurriedly glancing to the skies in search of Vlad, only to find no trace of him, "Dammit!" I growled, reverting back to human form, "I'm so stupid!" I hissed, hands covering my face for a moment as I sighed

Shaking my head I started walking home wondering _'How could I not think of this?'_ 'Cause honestly-I'd expected to more or less be welcomed with open arms. But this reaction was just...unexpected.

Though looking back at our not so pleasant history I guess not. But still! I stretched slightly, wincing and quickly stopping the movement. Great, to top it all off, the fruitloop's blast had aggravated already sore bruises.

As my house came into view my mood was lightened slightly by the thoughts of a warm, soothing shower, and I hustled up the few stairs, eager to get to my room.

"Danny!" dad's loud voice greeted me as I came in, "Guess who's here!" he grinned widely.

_'Oh no...please not-'_

"It's Vladdie!" he bellowed, giving only enough time to grimace before pulling me into said man's sight.

"Daniel and I already had a little run in earlier." he said coolly, not even sparing me a glance as he smiled disdainfully at my dad.

"Great! Then he knows you'll be here for awhile for work, right?" dad asked, smiling never faltering.

"Not to much longer." Vlad answered lightly, then as if struck by an idea said, "But it would be nice to stay around and visit my two _dearest_ friends." he smirked, finally looking my way, "See how your kids are and the like, if that's alright."

"Of course it is Vladdie!" dad answered enthusiastically, "You can even stay here if you want! There's a guest room right next to Danny's!" he added.

"Wait-_what?_" I asked, incredulously.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose on you..." Vlad said.

"Never!" dad answered, and I repressed the urge to groan at his gullibility.

"Well...if you're sure..." Vlad said, feigning hesitance.

"By all means! We Fenton's always have room for a friend! Right Danny?" he asked, nudging me with his elbow.

"Right..." I said, shooting a glare at Vlad, "if only there were a friend staying here." I muttered.

"What?" dad asked, without much attention.

"Nothing, I'll be going to my room now." I said, storming away.

"What was that about?" came dad's confused voice.

**_P.O.V Switch_**

"What was that about?" Jack asked, clueless as ever.

I barely managed not to sigh, but rolled my eyes. Honestly the man was so _dense_. Nevermind not knowing his own son was half-ghost, but constantly missing the boy's obvious dislike of me was a bit much.

Though I can't blame him for his reaction-but I figured why head back so soon? Why not stay around to see what the boy was up to? And what better way to do so than stick around for a friendly visit.

After all, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo??? Reviews anyone? =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *LE GASP!* Could it be? Surely not another update! And so soon!**

**

* * *

**

_"He's staying at your house?!"_ Sam asked incredulously.

"Bummer man." Tucker muttered, as we paused by my locker.

"Tell me about it." I replied bitterly, leaning against the wall with a sigh.

I'd just broke the news to Sam and Tuck that Vlad would be coming over today-and not leaving for quite awhile it seems.

"He's got to be up to something!"

I nodded absently at Sam's remark, "But what?" I asked, even already knowing the answer.

"Well...you did say he was still cloning." Tuck began, referring to Mary Sue, "So maybe he's here to figure out just how to make a perfect clone."

"Or maybe he's sick of cloning and decided to try and get Danny again."

Both exchanged worried looks and glanced at me, "Maybe." I said, shrugging evasively, "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Just be careful dude."

* * *

I waved bye to my friends as I headed home, since Vlad was coming over my parents wanted Jazz and I there to welcome him-_joy_-, and as much as Sam and Tuck wanted to come over they knew it wouldn't be appreciated by my folks.

As soon as I was inside I slipped upstairs to my room, dropping my bag by the door. I sighed, Sam and Tuck really were worried, and I knew they wanted to help, but I couldn't tell them why Vlad was here.

Because to do that, I'd need to tell them what I'd done-and I don't think they'd be too happy about it.

I mean, Vlad being here to watch me was one thing-him being here because he was suspicious about me wanting to _join _him...well, it's not exactly something they'd understand…

And I doubt they wanted to hear that I planned to use the time Vlad was here to try and convince him about my situation.

* * *

"Danny! Get down here he'll be here soon!" mom called up.

"Coming!" I yelled back, taking my time to walk downstairs.

No sooner did I reach the last step than the doorbell rang.

"VLADDIE!" dad yelled, yanking open the door.

Wincing slightly Vlad forced a smile and stepped inside, carrying two suitcases, "Hello Jack, and _Maddie _of course!" his smile warmed slightly.

"Here let me help you with those!" dad said, taking both suitcases and then shoving them towards me, "Here Danny, take these upstairs!"

"What?!" I demanded, nearly dropping the two cases of luggage.

"Thank you Jack, Daniel." Vlad said, nodding in my direction with an amused smirk in place.

Biting my tongue, I turned and began dragging the cases to the guest room.

"Careful with those, little badger!" Vlad called out in a cheerful tone as he followed mom and dad to the kitchen.

And as much as I wanted to throw the stupid things down the stairs and tell him to get them himself if he was so worried-I couldn't afford to mess up anymore. Sighing I lifted the cases slightly higher and continued upstairs.

* * *

I must admit I was surprised that while the boy's shoulders tensed slightly, he had no other reaction to my small jab. Odd, I'd expected at _least_ a glare in return. Frowning I followed his parents to their kitchen, contemplating his unusual behavior.

He certainly was out of sorts, but over _what_?

Shaking my head I dismissed it, there'd be plenty of time to see what he was up to, but for now, I needed to play the part of a guest.

**A/N: Not much I know, I'm sorry! Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Eh-heh, look! Another chapter! I really am sorry for the wait guys...and I really have no excuse since I got my computer back up...so that's why I made myself focus and write this all out! So I could get it out. Again-I'm really sorry, hope this makes up for it though! Thanks again to deadlydaisy for telling me to get with it!. **

**And thank you so much everyone for the favs, alerts, and reviews!3  
**

* * *

Dropping Vlad's luggage unceremoniously by the door in the guest room-I took the chance to look around.

Single bed, small closet, window. Nothing of interest in other words. Not like there was much to be expected.

Well, other than the cases...

Looking at them I can't help but wonder what he has in them. Maybe it's just clothes and other such normal items that people bring when staying somewhere.

_'Right, cause he's **so **normal.'_ I scoffed.

Or-in a more likely scenario-maybe it's stuff from his lab-weapons and other not so normal things he brought along for another purpose entirely.

I felt my hand twitch in the direction of the bags and frowned. Knowing my luck, he would come upstairs and catch me in them-and that would only fuel his belief I was out to get him.

But if it was something dangerous...

_'Too bad.'_ I told myself, turning and almost slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**~Skip to Dinner~**

Oh but things got _so _much better as the night went on. What kid wouldn't love their arch enemy constantly throwing jabs at their dad, over complimenting their mom, and sending death glares at you over the table during dinner?

And lucky me-said enemy was going to be rooming next to me for quite awhile it seemed.

Not to mention Jazz kept glancing between Vlad and I, raising an eyebrow in question when she caught my eye.

I looked around the table-rolling my eyes at Vlad's antics and shook my head_ 'Not now.' _was the message it sent.

She continued to watch me intently for a moment, then nodded, but there was no missing the warning look in her eyes-the one that said_ 'Fine, we'll talk later.'_

I sighed internally, idly shifting my food across the plate, at least Sam and Tuck weren't over 24/7, but I'd sort of forgotten about Jazz. There was no way I'd have a chance to talk to Vlad alone with her around without raising suspicion. I have got to think this out more...

* * *

**~Skip to after Dinner~**

"Good night Maddy-_Jack_." Vlad said, following me up the stairs, his voice switching from sickly sweet to flat and cold when he said my dad's name, "And thank you again _ever _so much for letting me stay."

I vaguely heard mom say 'Not at all!' and dad half shout 'No problem Vladdy!'

I heard them head down to the basement-Vlad having declined their offer to join them(which relieved mom)-and tensed.

I normally didn't like being around Vlad-but having him walking right behind me while Jazz was in her room and my parents in the basement _and _him being sure I was up to something, made it all the worse.

As if on cue he said, "We can end this now, little badger, just tell me what you're up to."

Hands clenching in to fists I hissed back, "I told you, I'm not _up_ to anything." and turned to head to my room upon reaching the top of the stairs.

I heard him sigh as though disappointed, "Really Daniel, must you be so stubborn?"

"Like you're one to talk." I retorted without thinking.

There was a silence and I could practically feel the glare he must've given me, "I already told you I'm not up to your games boy."

Pausing my door, I turned, "And I already told you I'm not playing." I said, my tone sounding flat and alien even to me.

As he was about to respond, Jazz's door opened, "Anything wrong here?" she asked coolly, eyes focusing on Vlad and narrowing slightly.

"Not at all my dear." he answered, "Just having a chat with your brother."

"Well it needs to end. It's a school night after all." she replied lightly.

"Of course." he smirked, "Good night." he called over his shoulder as he went to his room.

As soon as his door was closed she spoke again, "Danny-"

"Not now Jazz," I interrupted, opening the door to my own room.

"Danny I'm just trying to help-"

"I know!" I snapped, then sighed as her expression turned to hurt, "Thanks." I said, smiling slightly.

She hesitated, then returned the smile, "Alright then...g'night."

"Night." I mumbled back as she went back to her room and I entered mine. Closing the door I leaned against it with a sigh. After a moment I straightened, then locked it-not like it would do much good, but it was something.

"Getting paranoid are we Daniel?" his voice came from behind me.

Whirling around as I flicked on the light I found him standing in front of my bed, smirking.

"Get out." I growled.

"Again with the anger." he shook his head, "You brought this on yourself though-and I'll say it one more time-the only way you're getting rid of me, is if you tell me what you're up to." the smirk left his face as his expression became serious, arms crossed behind his back.

"I'm not u-"

His eyes narrowed, "That's not going to work boy." then he smiled. Talk about mood swings-not that it was a happy look per-say, more predatory, but still.

"What?" I demanded as he simply stood there watching me.

"Is your sister in on this? Perhaps I'll go talk to her about it-"

"No!" I yelped, then froze.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, that's quite a reaction to such a question." his smirk returned, "What about your friends then?"

Though I kept my mouth shut something about my expression must've given me away.

"Ah-are you saying they don't know either? But why would you be working alone?" he stepped forward and I felt my hands clench again, "Maybe I'll ask them all anyway-why Danny Phantom would ask me for help."

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh I would make no mistake of that, dear child. I intend to find out what's going on, and if I need to go to your friends and family to find out so be it." he said, cutting me off.

I could feel myself shaking, my nails digging in to my palm, if he told them...

He smiled again-then walked towards the wall, "I suggest you make up your mind Daniel, I'm not one for patience." and with that he phased through the wall to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Annnd there! Hope you liked it! I didn't really edit it-it was a 'write and fix as you go along' thing.^^; But it came out pretty well...**

**And I realized I wasn't going to really use Jazz...but she's needed so yeah...**

**And oooh-a threat! ...not like that wasn't expected..but...yeah...**

**And for the record-Vlad believes Sam, Tuck, and Jazz do know what's up-you'll see next chappie I suppose! Hopefully that won't be too long, but remember I said I never planned much of it and am working on it!**

**So-without another 'and' to add, I end this! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I actually had this finished yesterday-but felt I needed to look through it a bit more before posting. Credit for the idea goes to _deadlydaisy _once again. And thanks to all of you who've reviewed, faved, added this to Story Alert, and me to 'Favorite Author', and such things! It means a lot!n.n**

* * *

Pacing my room the next morning, I could only think _'How the hell can I prove I'm serious?'_. And _fast_, I couldn't give Vlad the chance to follow through on his words of last night.

But what more could I do? I could barely talk to the man long enough to do more than swap insults!

Maybe I was approaching this all the wrong way...if talking got us no where...

I paused. I needed something that not only didn't include speaking to the man, I needed something he'd take seriously. And if my ways didn't work, maybe something he dealt with usually would.

* * *

**P.O.V Switch**

Daniel left earlier today, and I've yet to see him since, which wasn't all that odd, considering he couldn't stand me. But in light of his new behavior...

I shook my head-now _I_ sounded paranoid.

So as a distraction in his absence I accompanied his parents to their lab-perhaps something of interest could be found there. Though I must admit it didn't hurt that there the opportunity to insult Jack only increased as he clumsily went about the lab-yelling about his newest invention-something with a ridiculously long name including 'Fenton' somewhere-and explaining what it was supposed to do.

But as he set it off, well, the results were quite disastrous-he claimed it still needed some work, for it had shot a green bolt designed to track a ghost like a heat seeking missile. Which was bad news for me, he couldn't understand why it kept coming at me-bouncing off the walls rather than blasting them-and said things like that usually only happened around Danny.

Honestly I don't even know where to start on that one.

So as I told him it was alright while exiting the lab, he yelled apologizes and said he'd have it ready for demonstration in no time, Maddie covering her mouth with her hand to hide a smile.

Answering with an 'Of course, can't wait!' I mentally cursed him and told him what he could do with his demonstration.

Shaking my head I headed upstairs to my temporary quarters to retrieve the aspirin I'd brought along, and upon opening the door, found a most unusual letter...

* * *

**P.O.V Switch**

"You sure you don't want to stay with one of us for a couple days?"

"Yeah man, your parents would be alright with you sleeping over, right?"

I resisted the urge to sigh and turned, smiling, to my friends, "Trust me, there's nothing I'd like better, but someone's gotta keep an eye on him-and Jazz just can't handle him on her own."

Expressions dropping even more so in to concern they nodded reluctantly.

"Well...see ya tomorrow then."

"Later."

"Bye." I waved as they walked away, then went inside, "I home guys!" I called out, pausing at the stairs when there was no answer, "Guys?"

"I'm afraid it's just you and I right now, little badger."

Okay-I know normally Vlad is creepy, but this was one of those times his voice made my hairs stand on end.

"Where is everyone?" I managed to ask, not turning. This was not part of the plan...

"Out." was his simple reply, and it was said with a finality that meant no further information would be given.

"Fine, I'll be in my room." I muttered, hoping to get there because he probably already found-

"You'd like nothing more than to stay over with your friends you say? Because I have certain evidence that says otherwise."

Glancing over my shoulder I could see the slip of paper he held loosely in his hands.

When I didn't answer he arched an eyebrow and said, "You did leave this, right?" nodding once he ran his eyes over it, "I thought so."

Clearing his throat he read:

_'Vlad,_

_I know we're not exactly close-and maybe we never will be-but I'd like to make an effort to try._

_Ghost fighting hasn't been going all that well-there's just more work than I can handle, even with my friends and Jazz. But I don't want them getting hurt, and the help the give is appreciated, but not worth it in it's minimal state._

_And I'm sure you know that mom and dad are on a rampage to get Phantom-part of that is your doing after all. And that's taking it's toll too. I don't like having to fight my parents. It's frustrating to be on edge around them, and to have no way to explain why my grades are slipping so much, or why I'm home late._

_As I said before, I just can't do it anymore. I'll never turn on my dad like you want me to-but I am willing to give you a shot at being the mentor you promised you could be._

_Sincerely,_  
_Daniel'_

As his voice trailed off I realized I was gripping the banister tightly, waiting for his response. Maybe the silence was a good thing-maybe he was thinking it over, trying-

The paper was abruptly engulfed in magenta flames. So then again, silence could be a bad thing too.

And as he looked up, I realized that it was defiantly bad, "Still playing games are we?" he hissed, eyes burning red as he glared, and I found I was still watching him over my shoulder, "Well, it ends now boy-or I'll fetch your friends now and find out myself! Don't think you can throw me off with such pitiful attempts!"

"It's not supposed to throw you off." I muttered looking down, "It was supposed to make you see-" I yelped as a pink blast hit the banister right above my hand, and yanked it back, "What the hell-?"

"Drop the charade you little rat! Your not going to fool anyone, much less me, with your faked-"

"_Faked_? Is that what you think?" I growled, glaring, my temper rapidly giving way to the anger I'd tried to hold back since he got here, "Well how the hell could I fake this?" I pulled my shirt up, and heard a gasp as he stepped back.

* * *

**A/N: *Le gasp!* What's going on? Find out next chapter^_^ So sorry if this one seems off! Review and let me know what you thought was wrong with it! **

**OH-and the letter sounded a lot like 'Final Choice' in my opinion...prolly cause I based it off of that...**

**AND-I saw Eclipse yesterday!=D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *LE GASP* I ended the cliffy! XD Because I'm not like-lets make them wait a week!MWHAHAHAHHA! No I'm more like-omg I wrote now let's post!=D That and I know what cliffies are like-and since you asked for an update...TA-DA!...but it's SUPER short...^^;  
**

* * *

I stared, horrified at the pink gash across the boy's chest. The skin around it was red-ish, and the scar itself a shiny pink, as though it'd just healed over.

I blinked as he let his shirt drop and crossed his arms, looking at the floor.

"Daniel...how-?"

"I got into a fight with Skulker a few days ago, right before you showed up." he muttered, "You should have seen it then-Sam wanted me to get stitches, but we didn't exactly know anyone who could do that and keep quiet-so she wrapped it as best she could."

"But it should have faded by now!" I protested, eyes still focused on the area the wound had been.

He shook his head, "You didn't see it, it was pretty deep, and my healing's not up to speed, but that's what happens when there's no extra energy for the body to use."

Now I looked up, one eyebrow raised, "And how woul-"

"I went through some of mom and dad's files awhile back to see what was happening." Daniel said, interrupting me once more, but I couldn't care less, "In one of their books it said a ghost's regeneration abilities slow the weaker they get..."

I silently regarded the boy standing across from me. Knowing him and his hero complex-and having others report it to me-I knew he tended to fight ghosts when most normal teens were asleep. And that could attribute to his diminished healing...as could his claims of being in over his head. Not to mention he said he'd notice his...'condition' some time ago.

"Daniel-"

The door slammed open with a thunderous crash-and we both jumped as the idiot's voice boomed, "WE'RE BACK!"

I spared the oaf a glare before turning back to Daniel, only to find him already at the top of the stairs.

"V-man! How about helping in the lab-we just got-" I tuned him out as his arm went around my shoulders, dragging me to the lab without an answer. Hearing a door slam I looked towards the stairs once more before giving a vehement glare to Jack. Naturally he'd intrude at this moment, and it was one more reason to despise him in my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: *whispers* Does this count as another cliffy*don'thurtme!*? Bwhahahahaha! Review please! They make me happy and encourage me to write more! Oh and congrats to_ aryaneragon4ever _for guessing correctly what was coming!*gives cookie*^_^ Once more, the main idea for this chappie comes from _deadlydaisy_! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *LE GASP!* UPDATE! Yes yes, forgive me if its not one of my better chapters...I was reading a few fics concerning these two halfas and was suddenly inspired for this! I've just skimmed it really as far as editing goes...but it seems decent enough...Not up to par with**** Pearl84's fic Checkmate mind you, but decent for my standards...speaking of that fic...I really need to start reading it again...and recommend it to anyone looking for an excellent 'Vlad forces Danny to join him or else' kind of fic! n.n  
**

**OH and speaking of fics to read...There is an author on this site called Halacanno, and this person is the author of pretty much the first DP fic I ever read on this site-a future fic called Take A Look In The Mirror-which was sadly on hiatus and had been for two years...BUT NOW after FIVE YEARS of no updates-she's asking if anyone wants to see more. Please go to her account and vote 'Hell yes!' because it's an epic fic with a plot full of drama and twists above and beyond my writing!**

* * *

That night Vlad didn't come near my room, didn't send one snide comment or smirk my way. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring me completely.

And I couldn't believe it.

I'd practically _begged _him for help-had to literally spell it out for him-and it still wasn't good enough. So I'd had to show him the kind of injuries I was getting. I had to prove how weak I was before he showed anything other than spite for what I was trying to get through to him.

And now it was like it didn't matter.

Laying on my bed, glaring at the ceiling I thought about going to his room and demanding an explanation, but not only was he talking to my parents, it just wasn't worth it. If that scar wasn't enough to convince him...then there was nothing else I had, nothing I could do, that would be enough...

* * *

_**P.O.V Switch**_

"Do you really have to go so _soon _V-man?" Jack asked for the umpteenth time.

Internally growling at the whiny tone, I forced a smile as I turned, "Unfortunately, yes. Something's come up at the company and I need to return immediately." I glanced towards Daniel, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes to the floor, "But I expect I'll be back sooner than you think."

"Well you just take your time fixing...whatever it is they called you for!" Maddie said in an overly sweet voice, "Bye now!"

"Goodb-_ACK_!" I yelled as I found myself in a crushing hug, "_JACK LET GO_!"

"I'm sorry-but, you just got here...and..." his eyes watered and his lip trembled.

"Yes, but as I said I _will _return." I muttered, glaring at the melodramatic-ness of his actions. A car horn sounded and looking over my shoulder I found the limousine waiting, "Jack, would you mind helping out with my luggage?" I asked, grabbing up one suitcase, and leaving the other, though I was utterly capable of handling both.

"Sure Vladdy!" he replied, all signs of sadness gone as he smiled, picking it up and yelling, "DANNY! Help Vlad!" he tossed it to the teen, who only just caught it, glaring darkly at his father.

At least Jack could be counted on for something I thought, heading down the steps, listening as the boy's steps followed after me. Opening the trunk, I causally looked toward the door, and found it closed. Good.

"You can set it down here." I absently told the teen, who dropped the luggage at my feet, then turned to retreat to the house, "Wait, Daniel! There's one other thing I brought you out here for."

* * *

_**P.O.V Switch**_

Of course the fruitloop wants something else-there's always some ulterior motive to everything he does after all.

Scowling, I turned, "What?"

He raised an eyebrow, and for a moment it was like a a test of wills to see who would look away. But then he sighed, shaking his head, and his expression turned to one of concern, "About that...scar, you se-"

"What? Not _real _enough for you? Would you have rather _seen _it happen?" I snapped, not wanting to deal with him right now, "Or better yet you can ask Skulker since you guys are such great pals!" I spat, fists clenching, I was sick of playing nice so he would help me-it was a lost cause now, so why bother?

As his eyes narrowed I expected a sharp retort, a threat, perhaps the start of a fight. But he only sighed once more and reached into his pocket, "Here." he held out an envelope, which I warily excepted.

"What is it?"

"A ticket to Wisconsin, I had a chat with your parents and they agree a change of scenery may do wonders for your attitude."

Blinking, I looked inside, and sure enough, there it was, "But...I...you-"

His hand suddenly titled my head back, and I found myself nearly face to face with him, "I'll see you at the beginning of summer littler badger. We'll see just how serious you are then." and just like that he let go, stepped in to the limo-and without so much as a glance back-he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Annd there ya have it! So...I know I was pretty bossy up there telling you to go vote...but is it too much to ask for a review? Pleeeease?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! OTL! FORGIVE ME! I had this idea vaguely running loose in my mind and just couldn't think of what to do with it so I didn't even bother to try and I'M SORRY!**

**Btw-OTL is like a symbol for shame(I think?) It's a man on his hands and knees-O is the head, T is the back and arms, L is the legs. Just in case you wanted to know-since I barely found this out...  
**

* * *

"_He wants you to what_?"

I winced as Sam's voice shot up an octave to high for comfort, "To go up to Wisconsin at the beginning of summer."

"You're not gonna go are you?" Tuck asked.

"I have to..." I muttered, oh wait.

"_Have _to? _Why_?"

"Because...my parents already agreed to it!" I answered. Which was true...or half true as the case was.

For a moment both seemed to look defeated, then Tuck said, "Well...we can always find a way to go up with you."

"Guys, relax. I'll stay in contact and let you know if the fruitloop tries anything."

This idea seemed to please them, as both went in to making plans for coming to my rescue should I need it, and I relaxed, safe once more.

* * *

And so it was a few weeks later I found myself first flying to Wisconsin-in a private jet no less-then getting picked up in a limo for the rest of the drive. Surprisingly Vlad wasn't in it, the driver explained he was busy at the company and would meet us at the mansion.

Which in a way was a relief. I mean, I know I'd have to talk to him again sometime...but putting it off didn't seem like such a bad thing. And frankly, I couldn't believe it, this was it.

Sighing I closed my eyes, resting my head against the back of my seat. If I remembered right, it was going to be a long drive.

* * *

This was it, today Daniel would be arriving-I'd checked with the pilot to be sure he had actually shown up-and wonder of wonders he had.

I frowned, perhaps it wasn't that big a surprise, considering his...current dilemma.

Wandering the halls I stopped at his room.

It was nothing like the guest room he'd stayed in during his first visit. No this was the room I'd had furnished after I'd found out he was a halfa, when I was sure he'd join me. No doubt there'd be no end to his taunts if he found that out.

Though now it appeared it would full fill it's use, though for how long was anyone's guess...

Shaking my head I turned away from the door. There were other preparations to be made for his arrival.

* * *

_Explosions, fire, screams..._

_Too late, too late, too late..._

_"You don't get it, do you?_ I'm_ still here. _I _still exist. That means _you_ still turn in to _me_."_

Gasping as the car jolted to a stop I looked around frantically, trying to regain my bearings. I flinched as the door suddenly opened, "We're here, young sir." the driver stated, missing the movement.

Hastily stepping out and seeing a few other people-servants-gathering my luggage the scene changed.

_Standing alone with piles of boxes and bags around me, clutching the one picture I had of all of us..._

"Sir?"

Shaking my head I half smiled at the driver, "Sorry, just tired I guess..."

He only nodded, then closed the door as I stepped away from the car, walking around it and getting in, driving off.

_Just like before..._

_'No, that never happened! And it never will!'_ I told myself, looking up in time to see Vlad walk out.

"Ah Daniel, so glad to see you've made it."

* * *

**A/N: *LE GASP!* Is that a plot I see? Who knows-maybe that's the last you'll see of it, maybe I'm trying to psyche you all out, and maybe I have no idea myself!^^; **

**Ps. Vote yes for continuation of Halacanno's 'Take a Look in the Mirror'! And if you like this-see Pearl84's 'Checkmate' for an epicness so beyond this it's unreal.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ...I'm sorry this is so crappy! I just wanted to put something up to get myself going again and I think it worked! That and I wanted to attempt to describe the awesome/creepy-ness of such a room. **

* * *

I swear there has _never _been a more awkward moment than this.

Walking down the hall, following Vlad, not a word exchanged between us...it was weird to say the least..

"Here we are."

Glancing up I saw him open a pair of double doors-made of some kind of dark wood. He gestured for me to enter and as I did I froze in the doorway.

The room was huge. Like five times over my room and then some. Along the middle of the opposite wall deep blue curtains fell from ceiling to floor, covering what must have been enormous windows. And just to the right of that was a gigantic bed with a similarly colored comforter on it, but it faded from dark to light instead of being one solid color.

Not to mention the assortment of white and green pillows it had. I could probably hide in the miniature mountain they made and have room to spare!

Stepping in further I expected more blue in carpet form, but instead found a dark red-ish colored wood floor. Like _real _wood, to match the doors I realized.

"The door to the right of the windows and closer to this door is the bathroom, and the one further down from it is your closet." That having been explained Vlad turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait!" he paused, glancing over his shoulder in a bored manner, "Uh...what about-?"

"We'll talk more at dinner-which is at six. I shall see you there." without a backward glance he walked briskly down the hall.

"Okay then..." I muttered-turning to my luggage, "Now to unpack." I grabbed a random bag and headded toward the closet, and promptly dropped it when I looked inside.

The fact the whole thing was also slighter bigger than my room was a factor-but what got me was the clothing _already there_. All llooking, well..._me _sized...

This was definietly gonna be a weird summer...

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY! OTL!**

Please forgive me and my half-assed writing!TAT

**Please leave a review-so I know someone's out there!**

**Ps. For a GREAT fic involving these halfas go to Checkmate-by Pearl84. And Pleassssse vote for Halacanno's Take a Look in the Mirror, how often does an epic canceled fic get a chance at revivement after all? *puppy eyes***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First off-I DESPISE this site right now. Like with a bloody passion...I JUST Finished editing the chapter and writing the end and was putting in the final line break-hit backspace and POOF! THE WHOLE THING IS GONE! I really don't even feel like doing it again...but as I made a resolution to get this up today...grrr...AND Lucky me I forget about the UNDO BUTTON till RIGHT FREAKING NOW after hitting back thinking I could save this...at least most of it was copied...**

**That is all...**

* * *

Okay-I was wrong.

_This _was the most awkward moment of all time.

After unpacking my clothes I'd checked out the bathroom and found that it too was far out of proportions to my own at home. Needless to say it was all marble and glass-and very expensive looking.

Soon after I'd bee called to the dining room-by a _servant_-and now sat three chairs down and to the left of Vlad.

It was almost totally silent except for the fact I kept messing with all the silverware around me. I know they have uses-but honestly, who uses _six _forks in _one _meal?

And he wasn't making it any easier, just sitting there and watching me. Like he wanted me to start talking. About what? Well besides why I was here...I mean, how was I even supposed to bring up a conversation like that? If he had questions shouldn't he be the one talking?

"Not hungry?" he suddenly said, making me flinch.

"Wha-?Oh." Looking down at my plate. I hadn't really done anything more than aimlessly stir the pasta around.

"Or do you not like Chicken Alfredo?" He asked when that was all I said.

I shrugged, "Just not hungry I guess."

"Hmm."

Just like that the conversation appeared to be over. And continued to be over for quite awhile-during which I swirled around the food on my plate and he didn't touch his but instead chose to watch me. It was creepy, but then again most everything he did was. Like spying on my family and I, wanting me to renounce my father, the whole cloning thing...

I have _got _to stop going down memory lane or I'll change my mind.

Perhaps thinking somewhat along the same lines, Vlad sighed, "Daniel?"

I glanced up, "Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

I blinked, caught off guard, "You gave me a ticket-"

He shook his head, "Not _how _you got here, _why _you're here."

I gripped the fork in my hand tightly, "Are you kidding me? I've already-"

"Yes yes I know!" he snapped, then sighed, "You are here to learn more about your powers-how to use them-correct?"

"Yeah..." I answered warily.

"And at what price?"

The quiet that fell was no where near awkward, no this one was filled with tension and I felt my eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Come now dear boy-everything has it's price. And you have to prove you're willing to pay it if you want to stay here any longer."

Shocked I could only watch as he stood, "Just to let you know I'll be gone most of the day a lot of the time. Down the hall from your room is an entertainment room for your use. You may also explore the grounds-but not leave them. Understood?"

I glared back, not only did he shatter my thought of finally getting help-he was treating me like a five year old!

"Daniel?" he said, a warning tone in his voice.

"Understood." I growled, and smirking, he turned to leave, "Wait!"

He paused, glancing over his shoulder as though disinterested, "Yes?"

"What do I have to do?" I asked, mentally bracing myself since I most likely didn't want to hear the answer. But the sooner I got this...this test over with, the sooner I got help.

His smirk grew wider, "Oh I think I'll let you figure out what's acceptable."

I resisted the urge to fling a knife at his back. Now he was just messing with me.

Jerk.

* * *

P.O.V Switch

I left Daniel at the table, feeling quite satisfied.

Oh he'd made a convincing case for me to look in to, and yes he'd actually accepted my offer and shown up here. But I was leaving him no room for doubt, either he was in this no matter what, or he went home.

Simple.

* * *

**A/N: THERE! DONE! Please someone review? I know what I want to do for the next few chapters-and reviews will encourage me.=3**

**...Chicken Alfredo is a pasta dish ne?**

**Ps. Vote yes on Halacanno's Take a Look in the Mirror! *feels like an ad...***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes I know it's short but I wanted to get it out of the way!**

* * *

After finishing dinner-or as much as I could given these new unnerving circumstances-I was left with the rest of the night to pace my room and think over what Vlad had said.

Not the best way to spend one's time.

What would he want? That was the key.

Going to the night stand next to my bed I found a notepad and a pen. With these items I proceeed to sit cross legged on the bed and wrote:

_1. Renounce dad._

I paused for a moment then added; _Not going to happen._

_2. Money_

But he had money, more money than any person had a right to, so I crossed that one out.

_3. Mo-No, never_

That one didn't even need to go on the list, I mean, _ew_.

_4. Get Packers_

I rolled my eyes, a lot of good this was doing, if Vlad couldn't even buy them then why would they-

I blinked, that was something to start with...

Setting the paper aside I stared at the wall.

There was always overshadowing...but that was just so...violating...and wrong...though Vlad didn't seem to think so.

Sighing I rubbed my forehead. So maybe I didn't have an idea of any kind. But that list was all I could think of-what else had he ever shown any interest in? Nothing as far as I knew of-heck as far as I knew all he did was watch my family, football games, and I. Not a lot to go on there.

...Perhaps I could get him something football related, something he didn't have...

To google!

* * *

**A/N: Yes...I went to google...and am at a loss...*headdesk* **

**Any guess as to what'll happen?**

ps. Votes yes on Take a Look in the Mirror by Halacanno! Please?


	13. Chapter 13

****

A/N: I hope this makes up for the last chapter, although this too is short...Eh-heh...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! DX

I really am sorry, and wish I could pull off the kind of chapters that take like an hour or more to read...but it appears I can't yet*headdesk*

* * *

Alright-google failed...everything I know is officially a lie...

Well maybe that's over the top-but still, I wasn't any closer to...well...anything...

I'd spent the past two hours searching numerous Packer's things(tickets, jerseys, mascot uniforms, and _beyond_), not to mention hit the back button more times than I'd have thought possible, and still had nothing to go on.

Fail for me? I think so.

I mean, I could get him some tickets...but it turns out those things are expensive, and I am broke, so I'd have to ask him for money. He'd probably never let me live it down. _Ever_.

Yet the tickets seemed like the best thing...I mean, sure he could get them himself...but if I got them-I could go with him, strange as that sounds-and just...I don't know, _pretened _to actually like watching the game with him?

The only problem was I didn't think that would do the trick. Going to the game with him would only show I could tolerate his prescence at best...I needed to show I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon...

Which means I'd have to...steal them...

The thought made my insides feel like they were twisting, it was just so _wrong_, so against my _morals_...

So _perfect_.

That would prove my hero days were gone, that I was...like him now...like he'd always said. I growled, wishing there was a way around this-a way around all of it. A way to just go back to 'playing the hero' with my friends and liking it.

It made me wish I could just get him a badger, a cute, _rabid _little badger...

I sighed, wondering how long it would be before I stopped thinking things like that, stopped classifying him as 'the enemy' and started seeing him as...a mentor...

_"...With nowhere else to go, you came to me, the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand your situation..."_

I shivered, where had that come from...? It was familiar...it fit with...earlier in the day...I glanced at the clock and saw it was around one am, and suddenly it was like my brain shut off-too tired to process anything no matter how important it felt.

Not that I didn't try to stay up...but as I lay down I told myself I could always work it out in the morning...

* * *

**A/N: For the record, whenever Google _does _fail me I do have a tendancy to yell/think 'EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A _LIE_!' to be funny...**

**And *_LEGASP_* is that _another _TUE line I see? Yes-but does _mean _anything? ...Ummm..._maybe_...I haven't _quite _worked that out...soo you'll definently _see _them tossed in, but who knows if it hold any real _meaning_...**

**OH! Thanks so much to ghostanimal and deadlydaisy for throwing in ideas! I doubt I'd have updated at all quite a few times if not for you two!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I"M SO SORRY! I'd like to say it's cause school started the 2nd of August...but in reality...I got caught up in some epic anime-Kuroshitsuij, and a funny one-Ouran High School Host Club.**

**And even that doesn't cover it. The main thing is this:**

I AM A SLACKER. 

**I can get it done, but I put it off-same with school, if no one is breathing down my neck about it-I'm less likely to actually focus on the work and do it.**

**I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for it^^;**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

Staring at the ceiling one thought ran through my head...

_'That didn't just happen...'_

Like one of those songs that just gets stuck in your head and you can't get rid of. But worse.

Because I was now officially a theif.

The tickets were tucked away in the dresser drawer with the list I'd made-and had been there for the past day and a half.

I'd woken up, and gone downstairs, running in to Vlad. He'd glanced at a nearby clock and said, "Tick tock, little badger."

And my heart like literally missed a beat. Whether or not he noticed though he walked by me-to work I presume.

So I'd spent hours just thinking of any way possible out of this-and found nothing.

Growling I rolled over, slamming a pillow over my head-a failed attempt to stop thinking about it.

But...it'd been so easy...

A door slammed-or that's what I thought it was. The noise was muffled, but seeing as it was the only thing I'd heard all day it seemed like a safe guess. He was probably home now.

This would be the oppurtune time to present the tickets. But I couldn't bring myself to get them. As much as I wanted to take them back-it felt like it was too late. Like giving them back would undo the fact I'd taken them in the first place.

And to stay here, I _needed _them.

* * *

**Vlad's POV:**

Idly I wondered if-no, _when_-Daniel would admit defeat. Honestly what more could I expect of him? In a few days time he'd be overwhelmed by my vauge order, he'd already been sulking about and soon he'd give in. Check and mate.

I couldn't say I expected him to actually come up with some brilliant plan to win me over. From the start this was about how far he was willing to go to remain here. At the most I expected another speech of sorts. Make him fall apart fully and see how desperately he needed help.

Yet as he wandered out in to the back I noticed a change in his disposition. He wasn't sulking-no, he was moving about as though guilty.

The boy never was a good liar.

I phased upwards through the ceiling and a few walls, finally ending up in his room.

If anything was to hint towards his actions it would be in here. How clever did he think he was? I glared, once more I'd let him in to my home and he'd stabbed me in the back.

Now where to start...

My eyes landed on the nightstand next to his bed. Surely the boy wasn't as dense as his father? Even he would know better than to hide something in such an obvious place...

_'Says me...says me...sesame! The password is** open sesame**!'_

Strike that.

Yanking the drawer out I found a notepad with a hastily scribbled list on it-there appeared to be lines throught each line though. Curious I picked it up and read:

_1. Renounce dad_

_2. Money_

_3. Mo-no never_

_4. Get Packers_

Well, well...it seems he _was _attempting to impress me after all-and failing miserably.

Rolling my eyes I moved to replace the booklet, and paused when I saw something else in the drawer that clearly didn't belong.

"What in he world..."

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I decided spending time in my room was doing me no good. So I opted to go for a quick walk around the grounds. Might was well get used to the place I suppose.

It proved to be a very good decsion, very relaxing to just look around the plush lawn with the grand ornamental trees that were meant to look natural but obviously plotted out, a few wildflowers here and there.

I stayed away from the main buildings-not really caring at the moment what each of them held, only wanting to find a quiet place to contemplate things so far...but in a more tranquil area.

Just ahead the trees bunched to form a forest-an since I wasn't following any particular path I planned to continue on till I was deep in the foliage. But after taking just a few steps inside the world seemed like a quieter place.

Sinking down against a tree trunk I looked up through the closely bunched leaves, the sun above making them cast an emerald light on everything.

I sighed, closing my eyes. Maybe if I came here enough I could handle an extended stay here...

"Daniel."

I felt my brows furrow and resisted the compulse to growl, so much for relaxing time, stupid fruitloop has the _worst _timing...

"What?" I snapped.

"How exactly did these end up in your room?" he asked, voice irritated.

Opening my eyes to glare I focused on the items in Vlad's hand.

_The tickets._

* * *

**A/N: Oooh the supseeenssse~! Everyone knows where the qoute came from right-no not TUE, but...umm...well when Danny's family sells the lab and they get rich and Danny puts a password on the portal and he picks the most obvious thing in the world-ya know?  
XD**

Anways-I apologize again for the super long wait! Perhaps to pass time between updates you can watch Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler)-about a demon butler and his young master in late 1800's England where the two(bound by contract) seek revenge against those who have wronged the youn master, very epic! Or Toward the Terra(Terra-e)-set in the distant future when humanity has screwed itself over and runs things very machine like-trying to exterminate the Mu(humans born with telepathic powers and such) VERY EPIC. Or Descendants of Darkness(Yami no Matsuei)-present time I believe and about two(though many more are mentioned)Shinigami(Gods of Death/Reapers) and their trials as a team, also pretty epic. And of course amsuing Ouran with it's dark undertones-need I say it's fairly epic?

**Okay-enough spame-please review if you're still reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another update! And so short!.**

**Also...for those who care...I updated 'Saboutage on a Ski Trip'...please don't hurt me...**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

"_Where _did you _get _them?" he repeated, snapping me out of my dazed state.

"I...I..."

"Did you _buy _them? Where did you get the money?" he interrupted, stepping closer, "I don't believe you'd be so nervous if that were simply the case, would you my boy?"

"I...didn't exactly...buy them." I muttered, glancing at the ground.

Arching an eyebrow he said, "Oh really? Did someone _give _them to you then? _Hmm_?"

"No."

"Did you _steal _them then?"

Suddenly the ground became very interesting, I mean, the leaves really did make some cool patterns when you-

"_Answer me Daniel_!"

* * *

**Vlad's POV:**

"Did you _steal _them?" I asked disdainfully, I mean really, the idea of him taking anything-much less something of so much _value_-was preposterous.

Yet as he fell silent the answer seemed clear. It seemed he found the ground to be fascinating. Which meant...

"_Answer me Daniel_!" I snapped.

He flinched, "I...might've..." he mumbled, so quietly I could have imagined it.

I blinked, startled, but managed to recover my composure, "And _why _did you steal them?"

He sighed, then looked up, blue eyes blank, "You said I had to 'pay' to stay here-and there it is. Two tickets for an upcoming game."

"Why two?" I asked, glancing to the tickets in my hand-again confused.

"So...I dunno...I thought...you'd like to...well..." he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes once more directed to the grassy ground.

"Go with you...?"

He shurgged, "I guess...yeah."

"I see..." silence took over the small area, neither of us looking in the other's direction. And my heart went out to the boy. He'd taken my 'rule' seriously, and he'd broken his hero's code in doing so. He'd offered to attend a football game with me, something I saw as an ultimate father-son bonding activity. And such a descion couldn't have been made lightly-I mean, had Jack _ever _taken the boy out for such activities?

"I suppose that can be arranged." I finally said, turning back towards the house, "I'll hold on to them and make the necessary arrangements."

"Alright." he answered.

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

Football with Vlad...great.

Why me? I mean, does Superman have to hang out with Lex? Or Batman with Joker?

Sinking back to the ground as he walked away had a strange feeling of finality. Now that'd Vlad _had _found the tickets, there went the slim hope of taking them back. I felt my stomach twist, that was certainly bad in itself...but why did it feel like I'd done something far worse?

"_Nice try...But me, my future... I'm inevitable_."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! And the TUE quote this time was originally, 'Nice try Jazz, but me, my future, I'm inevitable.' But this fits better .**

****

Any guesses to the plot perhaps? Like the fact they're totally going to a football game to bond? Or why this Danny has no idea what the hell is going on...CLUELESS=D


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey an update! ...please don't hate me...I am a slacker who lost track of this fic...**

Again! Vote 'yes' on Halacanno's 'Take a Look in the Mirror'!

_

* * *

_

_"_Finally_! It's about time you called!" _Sam's exasperated voice more or less yelled through the phone.

"I know I know-I'm sorry! Sheesh, I don't call the first day I get here and you and my mom have a panic attack!" I half joked-mom had gone on a lot longer on why I hadn't called her yet. Not to mention the million questions she had when I declined talking to Jazz, I didn't want to worry her or anything, but she'd have the same reaction really.

"What? _Tucker and I have been _worried _about you! I mean, you not calling after getting to Vlad's usually means something bad!"_

"Okay, I'm sorry Sam, really-but I've got things under control here!"

_"Right-I'm sure the two of you are just buddy-buddy right now."_ she replied sarcastically.

Well...I wouldn't say that..., "You know what I mean Sam-he doesn't really seem to be up to anything for once."

_"Are you kidding me? You of all people should know that's not always true!"_

I sighed, "It doesn't happen that oft-"

_"Danny it happens every time you guys meet!"_ she interrupted.

"Does _not_!"

_"Oh yeah? First time you guys meet, it's the reunion."_

"Well yeah, but I didn't-"

_"Then there's the time he 'ended' a heat wave."_

"Okay but-"

_"And lets not forget what happened when he became the mayor of Amity." _she finished-and I could just see her rolling her eyes."

"Alright Sam I get it! I'll keep an eye on him, promise." I said uneasily, knowing there was nothing for me to watch out for.

Now it was her turn to sigh, _"Fine...just check in more often-alright?"_

"I will." there was a knock at my door, and I looked up to see Vlad walk in, "Hey, Sam? I'll call you back later kay?"

_"Oh-alright, be careful Danny."_

"I will." I repeated beforing hanging up.

Sitting up on the bed I waited for him to speak. I mean, after the whole ticket incident, it seemed like he'd been avoiding _me_-saving me the trouble of trying to stay out of _his _way. Obviously we'd have to talk _some_time though-right? And that time appeared to be now.

Clearing his throat he said, "I've made the arrangements for the game."

"Oh...okay..." I answered, suddenly wonder just when that game was.

Next came the awkward silence. You think it'd be something I'd get used to...but I don't think anyone ever would.

"I've also cleared some time a few days each week for your...lessons."

"Really? That's...great."

Shaking his head, Vlad seemed to gain some kind of control over the conversation as he said, "Yes well, there's also the matter of you taking two weeks off to go visit your parents in the middle of summer, and the last two weeks you'll be returning to stay with them for school."

I was vaguely bothered by the fact he made it sound like my parents were...well, just friends. Like he was hinting at something...

"Of course, depending on how things go here, that may all change. I just wanted to give you a general outline of you summer." he said, turning to leave, "Tomorrow I'll have a more definet schedule on when your lessons start."

Just like that, the door shut, and he was gone, "Okay then..."

* * *

**A/N: I tried doing Vlad's POV on what he thought after leaving the room-and I failed...**

**I wrote myself in to a hole with the football game thing...I have no knowledge on football seasons and the like...but seeing as they started not to long ago-and NOT during summer break-I think I may have already messed up here...help anyone?n.n;**

**I just wanted to update this! And remembered that...well...Danny would have to call home sometime right? And that I need an actual idea for his training/lessons...OTL...I really didn't think this through very well...I have a beginning, and a vague ending in mind for this-but hey lookit that! No middle part! *headdesk***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OMFG IS THIS AN UPDATE? O.o I am so veryveryveryveryvery sorry...thank The Silver Radio for this one people! I know this is short but I wanted to get this out there and show I'm working on something, and get myself writing again...**

* * *

"Lesson one: how to conserve your energy."

"Umm...what?"

I saw his lips twitch in to a half smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Your _energy _boy."

"What does that have to do with training?" he asked skeptically, clearly thinking I should be doing something more useful.

At this I sighed, "Training has much more to it than _fighting_, Daniel." I said all knowingly, then added, "And with the way you burn through your energy it's a good place to start."

"I do _what_?"

"Well since your healing abilities are...lacking at the moment, I looked in to it and the answer is simple. When you fight you focus so much energy-_unnesseccary _energy I might add-in to an attack that you're shorting yourself out. There's simply nothing left to use for your body to use for recovery. It's a bad habit you've always had little badger." I patronized with a smirk of his own.

Daniel scolwed, "I do not, I only do what I have to."

"As such before you can begin any sort of the training you're thinking of," I went on as though he hadn't spoken, "you need to focus on what energy you do have and how best to ration it, even in an exausted state."

Now that certainlyseemd to perk his interest, "You mean I wouldn't need to worry about reverting back to Fenton in a fight?"

"Well...yes and no. That could still happen, but if you pay attention to these lessons it'll be far more preventable than it is now."

"And how do you know that?" he questioned, suspcsion slipping back in to his tone.

"My boy how often have I reverted to Masters against my will in any sort of battle?" I asked smugly.

He opened my mouth to answer and hesitated. I had a point, and he knew it too.

"Fine..." he accepted grudgingly, "When do we start?"

"Preferably by the end of the week." he arched an eyebrow and I elaborated, "I have a few things to attend to for work so I can safely take the time off for this."

"Alright then."

As Daniel trudged back to his room I shook my head, these first few lesson would certainly be trying if he was always so impatient.

* * *

**A/N: And ta-da? Review please? Anyone? Even just to yell at me? PLEASE?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'SOSOSORRY! oTL**

**I really really am! It hit me how much time had gone by and then I started reading some reviews and I felt terrible...so here's a twist on the night following Vlad's revalation on what training shall be!**

* * *

_Buring heat from the fire so nearby, and so out of reach..._

_The smell of burnt flesh..._

_Sounds of metal twisting and flying drowning out their screams..._

_'No...'_

_'Yes.'_

_'No...I wouldn't...it was you...'_

_'And you, eventually.'_

_'No...'_

_'What makes you think you can change my past?'_

_Too late too late, even after all I did..._

_Manical laughter so cold and victorious rises above the crackling flames and sparks..._

"_NO_!" I gasp, sitting up in a panic. There is no flickering light, no blast of heat.

No _him_.

Only darkness.

Breathing still ragged I force my eyes shut to disspell the last of the nightmare, to calm down.

"Daniel?" light from the hall spilled across the room.

Crap...he _would_ hear me... "Yeah?" I manage to ask without my voice shaking.

Carefully Vlad glanced around, though he tried to make it seem causual, "Something wrong, little badger?"

"Don't call me that!" I growled without thinking.

Now directing his gaze at me he frowned, letting silence fall between us.

"What?" I snapped not long after, more nervous than irritated.

"You yelled."

I sighed, "And?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well I thought I'd find out _why_, my boy."

"I don't know." I answered, with more than a hint of defiance, I know. But Vlad was the last person who needed to know about this dream...

Sighing he shook his head, "I cannot help you if you don't talk to me Daniel." he said with an edge to his voice.

Glaring I lay back down, back to him as I pulled the covers up, "There's nothing to talk about here." I insisted, wanting to add that I didn't _need _his help here.

Again there was silence and I fought the urge to glance back at him, "Very well then, sleep well." he finally said, the feel of his eyes on me leaving.

I answered with a noncommital sound as the door clicked shut with a forebiding finality.

* * *

**P.O.V Switch**

Standing in my room I looked out over the grounds around my mansion. Enjoying the quiet evening. After all I now had more solid plans for Daniel's summer, and it was an imense relief to have a plan to follow again.

Of course, I'd had vague plans revolving around his training and all, but when I found those tickets...Well, they threw things off balance. I hadn't been prepared for such a thing.

Picking up a nearby glass of water from a table I frowned, I usually hated when the boy interrupted my carefully laid plans-but this time it had worked out in my favor. It was indeed a strange turn of events. But things had been strange for some time now hadn't they?

But now things were back on track...

A sudden terror filled cry broke through my thoughts and I flinched, glass slipping from my hands as I turned, "Daniel?" I whispered, alarmed. Of course it had to be him-who else was here this late after all? But why? Had he been attacked? No sooner had I thought about this did I realize the house was now silent.

I wasted no more time, phasing through to the floor below and hurrying to his room. I paused outside the door, leaning closer to see if I could hear anything happening. When no sound came I opened the door, "Daniel?"

I glanced at him, he was pale, breathing shallowly, and his body tensed at my voice. As he raised his head I carefully began a scan of the room for any signs of a threat.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong, little badger?" I asked, adding the nickname without much thought.

"Don't call me that!" was his vehement response.

I meet his glare now, frowning. There was no need for such childish hostility here after all.

"What?" he demanded, taking me out of my musings.

"You yelled."

He sighed, "And?"

Here I rolled my eyes, "Well I thought I'd find out _why_, my boy." Honestly, it wasn't like I'd just decided to spontaneously pop in.

"I don't know." he answered defiantly, as though daring me to call him out on it.

Sighing I tiredly shook my, "I cannot help you if you don't talk to me Daniel." I irritatedly, tired of his mood swings and attitude.

"There's nothing to talk about here." he mumbled.

My eyes narrowed, nearly fashing red in anger. Why did he have to be so damn _stubborn_?

As I watched him settle back under the covers I wanted to demand to know what had happened-to force him to drop this evasive act! It was maddening!

But it soon became clear the subject was closed to him, "Very well then, sleep well."

Back out in the hall I frowned, something was so obviously wrong-his defensive actions confirmed that. Perhaps it was the new environent? Or the stress of staying with a former enemy?

Maybe, but whatever the case, I would find out what this was about. Especially with him going to such lengths to hide it.

Because _no one_ screams like that over nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Short yes, but an update yes? ^^;**


End file.
